The present invention relates to a painting roller assembly, and more particularly to a painting roller assembly with an insert incorporated thereof thereby providing uniform tension force to a sponge roller to facilitate constant and reliable painting work.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional painting roller generally includes a pair of wheels (3A, 4A) and a support (2A) is bridged therebetween. As a result, the support (2A) can be rotated along with the wheels (3A, 4A). A sponge roller (1A) is enveloped onto the support (2A) and the wheels (3A, 4A) to facilitate painting work along a working surface.
Since the support (2A) is bridged between the wheels (3A, 4A), the tension or rigidity of the support (2A) may attenuate after a period of usage. As a result, the painting work will be negatively influenced.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a painting roller assembly in which a tension roller incorporated thereof thereby providing uniform tension force to a painting roller to facilitate constant and reliable painting work.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a painting roller assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a shaft with first and second wheels rotationally supported thereon, and a plurality of supporting ribs bridged therebetween. The supporting ribs are radially arranged between the wheels along perimeter of the wheels. An insert is arranged within a space defined by the ribs such that each supporting rib is suitably supported by the insert thereby increase the overall rigidity of the ribs.